Momo's Dilemma
by xo'ladyfaith
Summary: How far will Momo go to get Ann off his back? and the Seigaku regulars are expected to help, how much will they suffer because of Momo's little problem? CHAPTER 4 UP! thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate it! :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: elllooooo! this idea just popped into my head during science class xD i just can't pay attention in science..my teacher just talks and talks, anyway first prince of tennis fic, so be nice, and if I mess up any phrases that the characters say..or made any spelling errors, my bad.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis, if I did would still be sitting here writing fanfiction xD however I do own the story line of my fic :)

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke was Seigaku's tennis tensai, a straight A student, who just happens to have a feminine look, and was often mistaken for a girl. He was perfectly aware of this, and often used it to his advantage. But never in his life has he thought that he'd get into such a situation.

* * *

A week ago:

"Fuji-sempai!! Fuji-sempai!" Momoshiro ran toward the changing rooms yelling with a worried expression on his face. He was in such a hurry that he didn't even notice Kaidoh kneeling on the floor, tying his shoelaces.

"Watch it!"

"Shut up, Mamushi!, I haven't got the time to argue now. Fuji-sempai!'' Momo continued to yell. Even Kaidoh had a somewhat shocked and confused expression on his face. But he quickly recovered his composure.

''Fshh.."

Momo never gave up a chance to retaliate against Kaidoh. Something strange was definitely going on, and Kaidoh was determined to find out what.

Finally, Momo reached the changing rooms and opened the door with a loud slam, getting the attention of the entire team, as every head in the room turned to look at Momo.

"Fuji-sempai!" Momo repeated, not noticing any of the stares from his other teammates.

''Nani?" Fuji replied causally with his usual smile plastered on his face.

Momo finally catching his breath, tried to explain his situation to Fuji, but it was hard for him to spit the words out.

"Well, you see, it's...er...kind of.. uhh..." Momo said as a slight blush begun to creep up his cheeks.

"Nya! Calm down Momo. We're all here to listen," chimed in Eiji, who has developed the habit of eavesdropping.

''That's what I'm afraid of…" mumbled Momo. "Well, erm, Fuji-sempai, I need a favour...its...grr...forget it...''

"You're starting to blush, Momo-sempai," Echizen added teasingly.

Momo just blushed harder, his face now as red as a cherry, and his teammates begun to snicker.

"Quiet everyone. Momo, if you have a problem just say it - you're holding up practice," said Tezuka, as expressionless as ever. '_Unless you want to run laps_,' he added silently.

" Okay; at least Mamushi isn't here..."

But little that they knew, Kaidoh was listening to the whole conversation. He was curious of what could have gotten Momo more fired up than himself.

"Nya! Where is Kaidoh anyway?" Eiji questioned.

"It doesn't really matter. Go on, Momo," said Fuji

"Alright, well, here's the thing - you guys know Tachibana Ann and Fudoumine's Kamio Akira?"

"Are you jealous? Do you like Ann-chan, Momo!?" exclaimed Eiji

"No, and that's besides the point. Its just that she keeps asking me out on dates."

"Nya! You're dating Ann-chan!? She's so kawaiii!!" interrupted Eiji.

"Eiji-sempai, stop interrupting," sighed Echizen.

"Gomen."

"Anyway - so she keeps asking me on dates, but every single time it would end up in a fight between Kamio and I. I want this to stop - I don't care about her like that. I tried rejecting her, but she said it wasn't a good enough reason and that she won't give up," said Momo gloomily..."So I kinda told her that-"

Eiji couldn't stand it anymore.

"What, Momo? What did you tell her!?"

"I told her that I had a girlfriend" Momo said ,defeated. "But I don't and now she wants to see 'her.'"

"And...?" asked Fuji thoughtfully, smile still in place.

"And...I was wondering if uhh..Fuji-sempai was willing to errr...pretend to be my girlfriend. Just for one day! So that I could settle this."

Kaidoh, who was still listening in, was so shocked at Momo's request he almost fell from his hiding spot.

The whole team turned to Fuji, who looked amused as ever. "I'd lov..."

"No way," Tezuka suddenly said, as strict as ever.

"Why not?" argued Fuji, still smiling.

"I will not allow one of my team members to walk around in the opposite gender's clothing."

"Ne, Tezuka, it won't interfere with my tennis"

"Come on, buchou!" exclaimed everyone in the room

Tezuka finally caved.

"...fine..." Tezuka sighed defeated.

"Really?! Arigatou Fuji-sempai! We'll start tomorrow!" Momo said, excited.

Kaidoh, tired from trying to keep his balance, who was beginning to lose the feeling in his knees from kneeling and trying not to be seen by passing club members from the change room window, fell and made a loud bump noise against the door, catching the attention of the excited bunch inside. Tezuka opened the door and found Kaidoh on the floor.

"Kaidoh, 20 laps!" shouted Tezuka.

Before leaving, Kaidoh gave Momo a smirk that only he and Tezuka caught.

"What was that, Mamushi!? You heard everything I said, didn't you? You were eavesdropping weren't you!? Why you…!" Momo yelled angrily.

As Momo was about to attack Kaidoh, he was stopped by Tezuka.

" Momoshiro! Kaidoh! 50 laps!" yelled Tezuka.

"Hai!" they replied in unison.

Tezuka sighed, thinking silently to himself as he watched his team. '_Tomorrow's going to be a long day._'

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter :) reviews would be much appreciated. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** 'eyyy :) I finally managed to update, thanks for all your reviews hugs, I'm glad that you guys enjoyed chapter one. Now. ..on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Two days later, at Fuji's house.**

"Syuusuke, you look wonderful", Yumiko said, admiring her handy work, "I'll help you the dress"

Ding Dong!

"There's the doorbell, it must be Momo and the others, can you get it nee-san? I don't want them to see me quite just yet, arigatou!"

"Can you manage the dress by yourself Syuusuke?"

Ding Dong!

"Yup! go get the door before they break the door down" Fuji said, smiling his usual smile.

With that Yumiko ran downstairs, "I wonder what they'll think of Syuusuke's makeover" Yumiko thought smiling the Fuji trademark smile.

Ding Dong!

"Coming!" yelled Yumiko pleasantly to the door.

Yumiko opened the door to the members of the Seigaku tennis team, "please come in" she said out of breath but still smiling, "Syuusukes in the washroom getting ready, upstairs to the left" she directed.

They all muttered an "arigatou" and ran upstairs following Yumiko's directions.

"Fuji-sempai! Are you here?" called Momo.

"In here" replied Fuji.

Momo was about to turn the doorknob, but was stopped when Fuji shouted "Wait!" I want this to be a surprise!" They all knew better than to defy Fuji, being the sadist that he was, he'd get them back eventually. So the regulars waited.

* * *

**20 minutes later.**

"Come out Fuji-Sempai" said Momo," I want to see what you look like."

"Nya! move Momo, we all do, stop blocking the doorway" , whined Eiji as he shoved Momo out of the way.

Oishi stood there with a worried expression on his face, "Are you sure you guys should be…"

Before Oishi could finish his question, Fuji walked out with a flower in his hair and a flowing blue dress, the shade matching his eyes and the flower. The dress sat gracefully on Fuji's shoulders, it ended at his ankles. In mere minutes he had transformed himself into the most beautiful 'girl' that his team mates have ever seen, everyone just stared, jaws dropped, eyes wide open, not recognizing their friend. Even Tezuka was stunned, but his face remained emotionless.

Tezuka was the first to speak, still shocked "Fuji, when did you…no how did you…"

Fuji chuckled "Nee-san did my make-up before you guys showed up, the dress is also hers"

Tezuka just nodded, not knowing how else to respond. They were all speechless.

"Nya! Fuji is a very pretty girl!" Eiji cheered, breaking the silence.

Everyone laughed, "So are you really going to wear a dress in public?" asked Ryoma.

"Hai, I don't really mind, sometimes I think I was born a girl in another life time", joked Fuji.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Momo, extending his arm for Fuji.

"Yup! Let's go!" replied Fuji taking his arm.

A slight blush crept up on Momo's cheek, catching Echizen's eye, he smirked.

"Mada Mada Dane."

Before they headed out the door they were stopped by Yumiko.

"Syuusuke! Wait!" yelled Yumiko

"yes?" replied Fuji

"Say cheese!" Yumiko cheered, before taking a surprise photo of Fuji and Momo, "I have to frame this after its developed."

"Whatever you say" replied Fuji smiling. "No…I…. Fuji….!" Momo choked. Everyone else just laughed, even Tezuka, let out a smile.

"Good luck" said Yumiko before they left.

"Arigatou, Nee-san!"

Right after they left, Yumiko headed out to the photo store, trying to contain her excitement, "This is a shot of a lifetime, I can't wait till our parents see this."

* * *

**At the Park.**

"According to Tachibana, his sister is always practicing tennis here around this time, so you guys hide while Fuji-Sempai and I walk around the park" whispered Momo to the rest of the regulars.

All of a sudden Inui popped out of the blue, "There is a 93.45 percent that she will fall for it"

"INUI!" screamed the regulars.

"Shhhh.." was the only reply they got from him.

"Go hide" ordered Momo.

"You better not order us around, or Buchou might get angry and assign you fifty laps" teased Eiji.

"Can you guys please go hide then? Please…here comes Tachibana's little sister"

* * *

**A/N:** to be continued :) sorry for the short chapter, and any mistakes, I'm kinda in a hurry, and thanks for reading! 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:** hey guys! I'm so so, so sorry, but I really never got inspired to continue on with this story, but reading it again today made me want to continue and finish it, I'm still not sure how long its going to be or how it will end, but I do hope that you guys will like it, and keep the reviews coming so I can see what you think._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Prince of Tennis characters._

* * *

_Still at the park…_

Some members decided to hide a big bush, some decided to hide behind a large garbage can, some even chose to hide in the same large garbage can, it didn't matter as long as they could still hear each other and communicate incase anything went wrong, they were all there, and all found a hiding place, well excluding Tezuka who refused to take part in something as silly as this.

As Ann Tachibana walked in the direction where the Seigaku regulars were hiding, she spotted Momo, she put on a big smile and waved to get his attention, that is until she saw the 'girl' next to him.

"She's stunning" thought Ann to herself, "with her gorgeous brunette hair, and piercing blue eyes" This girl reminded her of someone but she just couldn't put her finger on it. Even though she was a little shocked and possibly jealous, she put on the best smile that she could manage and approached them.

"Hi! I'm Tachibana Ann! It's nice to meet you!" she said pleasantly as she extended her hand

The regulars panicked from their hiding place.

"Nya!" cried Eiji "We forgot to give Fujiko a name, and now…."

But before he could complete his thought, Fuji took her extended hand, flashed his trademark smile and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Suzuki Hotaru."

"That's Fuji for you, calm as ever" stated Inui from behind his hiding place, taking down as many notes as he could, never missing an opportunity for data on their resident tennis tensai.

"Shhhh!" was all he got from the rest of the team.

Meanwhile, back where Momo was Ann eyed Fuji suspiciously. But before she had the change to say anything, Momo interrupted her thoughts.

"Ann, this is my girlfriend" said Momo nervously.

Fuji squeezed his arm, as a silent signal that he should relax more or else Ann will see right through their plans. Momo tried his best to relax he took a deep breath and put on a calmer expression.

"When Hotaru and I are off to a small café, I guess we'll see you around Ann"

But before they had the opportunity to turn around and leave, thinking their mission was finally over, Ann grabbed Fuji's hands.

"Suzuki-san! Would you mind if I came with you guys, I'm really bored and just finished tennis practice for the day, pretty please.." begged Ann.

Ann put on the best puppy-dog face she could. Fuji was a bit taken back by Ann's request but quickly recovered his calm, serene composure.

"Sure, what do you say we let Ann-chan hang out with us today, hun? Said Fuji as he turned toward Momo.

Momo blushed at being called hun by his sempai; he thought for a second and sighed. "Sure, why not."

As Momoshiro, Ann and Fuji made their way to the café, they began to talk, the rest of the team followed and listened closely, as hard as it was to get Ryoma out of his hiding place, he somehow got stuck in the garbage he was hiding in, causing quite the reckus at the park.

"Hurry up! They're getting away! And keep quiet!" shouted Oishi

They ran after Fuji, Momo, and Ann, still continuing to hide behind random objects, trees, mailboxes you name it and they're hiding behind it. Ann and Fuji continue chatting on the way.

"So Hotaru-chan, if I can call you that"

"Sure Ann-chan!" Fuji replied with his smile intact.

Momo was still nervous, afraid that Ann would somehow realize this was all an act, he was so uncomfortable with this atmosphere, his hands were sweaty and his heart was beating so fast he felt as though it would pop out. They walked in silence.

"Hotaru-chan, do you play tennis?" asks Ann breaking the silence.

"Yes, I do, I'm not very good though" answered Fuji with a slight chuckle.

"Awww..thats okay, we should play a game afterwards"

"I'd love to"

They finally reached the café. With the regulars still following closely, Momo wiped the sweat of his forehead with the back of his hand, and thought to himself quietly, this is going to be a very, very long day.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! (:_

_Much love!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note:_ Hey guys! Here's another chapter, it was kind of rushed because it's kind of late, but I wanted to update because of your wonderful reviews, they motivate me to write, I'm having a bit of a writers block so bare with me if it drags a little, I'm sorry xD anyways I hope you like it, keep the reviews coming, they really do make my day! (:

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters, sure wish I did though! xD

_

* * *

__At the Café…_

As Ann, Momo and Fuji entered the small café, Momo prayed for things to get better, for there to be less tension between the three of them, Ann seemed okay, she took the fact that I 'had a girlfriend better than I expected", thought Momo.

Right then Momo realized just how out of it he was when the waitress was waving her hand in front of his face repeating "Hello sir? Are you okay? Can I help you?"

"Oh sorry" replied Momo, he glanced that the waitress, she was wearing a classic black and white maid costume, one you'd expect someone to wear on Halloween. "Guess it's their uniform" said Momo not realizing he said it out loud.

"Sorry I didn't catch that, what did you say?" questioned Ann.

"Oh, nothing" responded Momo he really is out of it. He turned to the waitress, "Sorry about that miss, a table for three please"

She smiled and told them to follow her, as they were walking to their seats, Fuji thought about how amusing this was, being the sadist that he was, seeing his second year teammate so flustered and tense, he smiled to himself, but his smile got even bigger when he spotted the one person he thought that he wouldn't see today.

Sitting not too far from where the waitress placed them he spotted Tezuka, their tennis team captain, sitting there in a casual black v-neck t-shirt and lose grey sweatpants, reading a newspaper and drinking tea.

As they sat down the waitress asked them what each of them would like to drink, she started with Ann.

"I'd like an iced-tea please"

Next she turned to Momo, "and you sir?"

"Um…how about a Coke"

"Sure" then she turned to Fuji, "and for you miss?"

"A vanilla Latte, please" once again flashing his charming smile.

"Coming right up!" with that the waitress turned away and went to fill out their orders.

As the three of them were getting settled down, with Ann making small talk with Fuji and Momo still as nervous as ever, the rest of the team snuck their way into the café, sneaking past the waitresses and getting suspicious looks from the other customers, they quietly sat down at a table near Fuji, Momo and Ann to continue their observation, they quickly hid their faces with the menus that were already on the table. While the team was observing the 3 sitting at a table not so far away Inui started to gather more data about each of his teammates, they're reactions, they're responses, he knew that if he passed up this chance to gather emotionally data about them, especially Momo he would never have it again.

All of a sudden, he stopped scribbling in his notebook, looked up from the menu and told his teammates.

"There's a 97.6 percent chance that we're going to get kicked out of here if we don't order something, and a 10. 3 percent chance that Ann-Chan knows that we're here."

"Nya! Oishi! That doesn't sound good, should we leave then?" asked Eiji

"No Eiji, we should all stay, moving around some more will just make us look even more suspicious"

So they continue to watch over Momo, Ann and Fuji.

Back at Fuji's table the waitress returns with their drinks, right after she puts them down Fuji excuses himself from the table.

"Excuse me, Momo-kun and Ann-Chan, I see a friend over there, I'm going to say hi"

Momo and Ann watch as Fuji walks over to another table, another guy, he puts down his newspaper revealing his face, it was Tezuka! Their captain! What was he doing here?! But before Momo could think about the situation anymore he realized he was in another situation of his own, he was left sitting there alone with Ann at a romantic café. Oh dear this wasn't going to be good.

Ann cut right to the chase, "Momoshiro-kun, is she really your girlfriend? She's very pretty, but I swear I've seen her somewhere before, she sort of reminds me of Fuj…"

"No, no, I'm sure you guys have never met, it's impossible, just impossible!" interrupted Momo.

Now Ann was getting even more suspicious. "Why is it impossible? She said she played tennis, maybe I've seen her at the park, how would you know?"

Momo was now sweating even more than he was before, if that was even possible, he didn't know what to do, Ann was getting suspicious, Fuji-sempai had abandoned him, now too busy socializing with Tezuka, and the rest of the team isn't helping, just sitting there staring…panicking…and Ann if she had laser vision she would have glared holes his head by now, just waiting for an answer, for him to say something, anything, but he didn't know what to say, his mind suddenly went blank, and his heartbeats getting faster and faster. He's getting more and more nervous, he was never good at lying or acting. Frustrated, Momo considers his options.

One he could run away and never be able to face Ann or her brother ever again. Two He could fake an illness, or make-up an excuse, but considering the fact that he can't act very well and Ann isn't stupid that's not going to work. Or three he could come clean. He was seriously considering option three. Maybe coming clean is the way to go after all, it is the right thing to do…right..? and the consequences will be worth it..right?...right!?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!

Much Love!


End file.
